Calvin and Hobbes 2: World Tour
'''Calvin and Hobbes 2: World Tour is a 2017 traditionally animated film directed by Steven Spielberg, the film is a sequel to Calvin and Hobbes the Movie. The film resolves Calvin and Hobbes discovering about a duplicate neither of them knew about wreaking havoc all over the world, and Calvin and Hobbes go on a global hunt to stop him. This was Martin Landau's last film, who voiced Duplicate 2, who died a month after the film's release. Cast *Tom Kenny as Calvin Grayson *Owen Wilson as Hobbes Grayson *Ralph Macchio as Duplicate 7 *Paul Rudd as Mr.Grayson *Scarlett Johansson as Mrs.Grayson *James Franco as Hugh *Michael J.Fox as Jack *Elijah Wood as Dr.Scientist *Ice Cube as Duplicate 8 *Michael Cera as Duplicate 9 *Seth MacFarlane as Duplicate 10 *Richard Gere as Mecha-Calvin *David Spade as Robo-Hobbes *Steve Carell as The Director *Adam Sandler as Himself *Genndy Tartakovsky as himself *Kevin James as Cop 1 *Arnold Schwartzenegger as Cop 2 *Alec Baldwin as Cop 3 Plot The movie opens with Duplicate 7 (Ralph Macchio) taking the remains of Mecha-Calvin (Richard Gere) and Robo-Hobbes (David Spade). He then takes it a back to his lab,putting together Mecha-Calvin 2.0. and Ultra-Robo-Hobbes. Hugh (James Franco) comes in and offers Duplicate 7 a sandwich and a milkshake. Duplicate 7 takes the milkshake,but offers a BLT. He orders for Jack (Michael J.Fox) to bring Mecha-Calvin 2.0. and Ultra-Robo-Hobbes to life. He does so,and the robots spark up. Then, a robot henchmen comes in and informs Duplicate 7 that Dr. Scientist was successfully broken out of prison by Duplicate Number 7's robots. Duplicate 7 laughs maniacally, stating that the world will soon by his, and the opening credits begin to roll, that directly parodies the Neon Genesis Evangilion opening. Set about 4 months after the events of the first film, Calvin and Hobbes' lives have relativly returned to normal. Calvin(Tom Kenny) and Hobbes(Owen Wilson) are walking through town and stop at a convience store to grab at least $25 in food and beverages, due to the fact Calvin and Hobbes received over $2 Million for their actions. After stopping at the convience store, they notice a Little League game beginning to start, and disguse themselves ase umpires, to which nobody realizes that the two aren't umpires. But Calvin and Hobbes eventually get chased out by angry parents, players, and coaches due to the fact neither of them know the actual rules for baseball and made calls related to Calvinball. Calvin and Hobbes go back home and watch some TV, but are interuppted by Calvin's Dad (Paul Rudd) comes in and tells Calvin and Hobbes that a man in a suit wanted to see them outside. Calvin and Hobbes then go outside to see a man in a dark suit coat, and motions them to get inside the car, who then drives the two to the OTSTTS (Organization That Stops Threats To Society). The Director (Steve Carell) tells Calvin and Hobbes that the OTSTTS's agents have discovered Duplicate Number 7 has got Dr. Scientist out of Prison, and his henchmen have spread out all over the world to take over the world, and they need Calvin and Hobbes to stop them, to which Calvin and Hobbes agree to, and to their surprise, the OTSTTS has already supplied Calvin and Hobbes with all of the neccessities needed to help them save the world (Which contains most of Calvin and Hobbes' objects they used in the first film). Calvin and Hobbes then fly off in their box to Hollywood, where Duplicate Number 7's henchman Hugh is plotting to take over. After getting to Hollywood, Calvin and Hobbes explore and cause some of their usual hijinks, until Hugh spots them and attempts to kill them, which fails. Calvin and Hobbes then chase Hugh to the Sony Picture Studios, and the chase causes them to interrupt a taping of Hotel Transylvania 3 and an epic fight breaks out which resolves Hugh using his ray gun and Calvin and Hobbes using slingshots and water balloons, to which Hugh eventually gets taken down and arrested by security (Kevin James, Arnold Schwartzenegger and Alec Baldwin). Adam Sandler (playing himself) thanks Calvin and Hobbes and asks if there is any way that he could repay them, to which Calvin gives Sandler a slip of paper with Calvin and Hobbes' adress on it and says, "Just give us the amount of money you've handed out to chumps for the last 30 some years and you got a deal!" before Calvin and Hobbes fly off on their carboard box. Back at his secret base, Dr. Scientist and Duplicate Number 7 are busy building a new array of robots for their army to take down Calvin and Hobbes should Mecha-Calvin 2.0 and Ultra-Robo-Hobbes fail, they will have a form of backup. Then, the phone rings, to which Duplicate Number 7 answers, to find out that Hugh is in jail for nearly destroying the set of Hotel Transylvania 3 and nearly causing several injuries and deaths during a fight with Calvin and Hobbes. Outraged, Duplicate Number 7, instructs Jack to bust Hugh out within the next 24 hours, or else they will both be fired, to which Jack quickly grabs his hover ship and flies off to bust out Hugh. Dr. Scientist decides that they should set up target practice to help the robots train, to which Dupicate Number 7 agrees. A few hours later, Jack gets to the jail where Hugh is being held at, and blows a hole through the jail and causes everyone in the Jail to escape, causing Hugh and Jack to get trampled. Eventually, Hugh and Jack get on their hovership and fly off to Italy. The ship accidentally knocks into the Leaning Tower of Piza and it falls down. Hugh apologizes,but Duplicate 7 is furious. Hugh asks if they can go for Italian food,and Jack agrees. Dr.Scientist and Duplicate 7 decide to go,considering they need a break. Calvin and Hobbes catch up,and see a crowd has gathered around the fallen Leaning Tower of Piza. Hobbes says that they have been there,and they decide to explore further. They go to the same restaurant the villains are in,and see them. A food fight breaks out. Calvin,Hobbes,and the others are thrown out by the manager. After getting thrown out, the villains decide to retreat, but unbenknowest to them, Calvin and Hobbes took some pictures of them, and then take the pictures to the police station, and instruct the officer to distribute them to "every country known to man" before leaving to find a place to stay. Calvin and Hobbes evtually stay at a bed and breakfast owned by a friend of Calvin's Grandfather. Meanwhile back at Duplicate 7's hover ship, Dr. Scientist and Duplicate 7 agree that Mecha-Calvin and Robo-Hobbes are ready to begin their rampage, and send Mecha-Calvin and Robo-Hobbes in seperate directions to find Calvin and Hobbes. Meanwhile, Calvin and Hobbes arrive in London, and instantly cause chaos due to the fact they steal a car and drive on the wrong side of the road, and then ending up crashing into Buckingham Palace, and flee from the guards. They are caught by the constables and are taken back to the OTSSTS. The Director is furious. He fires Calvin and Hobbes and confiscates their weapons and gadgets. Back home,Calvin and Hobbes are reading comic books. After seeing Captain Napalm fail and try again and succeed,Calvin gets an inspiration to be like Captain Napalm saying "We will not give up! Wheter the OTSSTS fires us or not,we will prevail over humanity!". In Paris,Dr.Scientist finds a unsharpened pencil. He turns it into the Mini-Duplicator. Dupliate 7 finds it and duplicates himself to make an even tougher duplicate,named Duplicate 8(Ice Cube). Duplicate 8 makes Duplicates 9(Michael Cera) and 10(Seth MacFarlane). Now way stronger,Duplicate 7,8,9 and 10 revive the first six Duplicates,steal a private jet belonging to Seth Rogen(who makes a cameo) and fly to New York City. Parking the jet in a hangar,Dr.Scientist and Duplicate 5 work on putting lazers on the wings. Duplicates 3 and 10 go out and get more food,and Duplicate 7 is lying in the sleeping compartments with Hugh and Jack,with empty Mtn.Dew cans and finished Dorito bags. Calvin and Hobbes fly to New York City on the Time Machine, and notice Duplicates 2 and 4 robbing a bank, which leads to an epic battle between the four, but the duplicates run away and then hide in an M&M's World Store, and notice a NASCAR car on display where Kyle Busch (playing himself) is signing autographs, and they sneak into the car, and use some of Duplicate 7's technology to get the car to function, and drive away. Calvin and Hobbes notice this, and they steal a police car to chase them through the streets of New York City, and eventually, Calvin and Hobbes crash the duplicates into Nintendo World. The duplicates try to escape, but Hobbes pounces and pins both of them to the ground. Eventually, the police, the FBI, and CIA arrive on the scene and arrest the duplicates. The Director then pulls up and re-hires Calvin and Hobbes for being able to stop some of the Duplicates' henchmen, and informs them that the OTSSTS's agents have found Mecha-Calvin and Robo-Hobbes in Monaco, Italy, and want Calvin and Hobbes to get their as soon as possible to find them before it's too late. Calvin and Hobbes quickly agree, and fly off to Monaco. Meanwhile, Dr. Scientist is working on a new machine to create a mass amount of Duplicates like the ones Duplicate 7 made, when Hugh and Jack come in informing Dr. Scientist that Duplicates 2 and 4 were arrested thanks to Calvin and Hobbes. Dr. Scientist is furious, and decides to travel to Monaco to where the robots are in hopes of finding Calvin and Hobbes there. The villans manage to arrive in Monaco before Calvin and Hobbes do, and decide to go to a casino to get more money since Duplicates 2 and 4's robbery failed. Calvin and Hobbes arrive, and notice the villans in the Casino,and decide to get in the casino to get money for themselves, Calvin and Hobbes manage to rack up $2,520,700 from playing casino games, while the villans manage to rack up more than 10 billion due to their technology being able to predict the outcome of the games, and use it to manipulate them. Eventually, Calvin and Hobbes and the villans meet up in a Russian Roulette game, that they all put all their money in, but results in Calvin and Hobbes winning due to Calvin using one of the OTSSTS's gadgets to help him win. This results in the villans unmasking themselves, much to Calvin and Hobbes' surprise, and leads to a big battle that sprawls all over the casino, but the villans escape due to Duplicate 9 using a smokescreen to cover up the casino, but they fail to get the money in the rush, and Calvin and Hobbes get away with the money. After Calvin and Hobbes leave the casino, they notice Mech-Calvin and Robo-Hobbes guarding the Jet while the villans get on, to which Calvin and Hobbes try to stop, but the Robots blast their lasers at Calvin and Hobbes and manage to let the villans escape. Outraged, Calvin and Hobbes decide to follow the villans. Annoyed at another defeat at the hands of Calvin and Hobbes, Duplicate 7 believes major changes need to be made to prevent Calvin and Hobbes from stopping them completly, but Jack suggests taking a vacation so they can relax and then be fully ready when Calvin and Hobbes strike again. Dr. Scientist agrees, but isn't sure where a good place to take a vacation would be without going back to the United States. Hugh suggests going to the Atlantis Water Park in the Bahamas, to which all the villans agree to, not knowing that Calvin and Hobbes are following them. When the group arrives at Atlantis, the villans rent one of the biggest rooms in the hotel, but Calvin and Hobbes manage to rent a room right next to the villans, but the villans do not notice of Calvin and Hobbes being there. The next day, Calvin and Hobbes wreak havoc through the Atlantis Water Park, due to their inabillity to swim well and not being used to the many water attractions at the park, but a fight breaks out after Duplicates 8, 9 and 10, get flown out of the lazy river thanks to Calvin and Hobbes, which leads to a fight between the five, with the Duplicates ending up fleeing, but not before Duplicate 5, who tries to help the other duplicates, reveals that the robots are in Tokyo, Japan, to which Calvin and Hobbes decide to hurry up and get to before the villans do. In Tokyo, Calvin and Hobbes find the robots, who challenge Calvin and Hobbes to a wagon race, to which Calvin and Hobbes agree to, but the robots attempt to kill Calvin and Hobbes many times during the race, but they end up both wrecking their wagons into a subway due to their lack of attention, to which a brawl between the four takes place, that ends up with Calvin and Hobbes ending up victorious after a vicious fight through Tokyo. After this, a giant robot comes emerging that is taller than all the buildings in Tokyo, which is revelaed to be Mechalopnica II, that is controlled by all the villans, while the robot is rampaing through the city, Calvin and Hobbes get into the machine and fight all the villans and defeat them until they get to the top, being controlled by Duplicate 7 and Dr. Scientist, which Calvin and Hobbes defeat the two,and manage to take Mechalopnica II to the ground. All the villans that are found in the wreckage are arrested, but the agents are not sure how many of the villans escaped. Dr. Scientist vows revenge on Calvin and Hobbes, while Duplicate 7 promises that he will kill Calvin and Hobbes next time he see them, to which Calvin and Hobbes laugh at. Calvin and Hobbes are once again hailed again as heroes, and are given even more award this time around, and are even awarded the Medal of Freedom from the President. At a ceremony at the United Nations, Calvin is giving a speech on his adventure when Hobbes accidently crashes through a roof on an airplane while trying to learn to skydive, and lands on Calvin. Hobbes asks if Calvin is okay, to which Calvin responds, "It would be better if you didn't know, so then you won't be prepared for me to beat you up." To which Hobbes flees and Calvin begins chasing him, as the credits begin to roll. In a post-credits scene, Hugh, Jack, and Duplicates 3,5,6 and 9 help Moe break out of the prison he's in. After getting away from all police forces, Moe asks what are they going to do now, and Duplicate 9 hands him a paper explaining the Time Gems, to which Moe laughs evilly, hinting a third film. Transcript Calvin and Hobbes 2: World Tour Transcript Production Steven Spielberg decided to start a sequel midway through filming through the first movie. He wrote the script along with Jon Vitti. Spielberg thought Ralph Macchio would be the perfect voice for Duplicate 7. Along with Kenny and Wilson,he was one of the first announced. On February 10,2017,Vitti announced Paul Rudd and Scarlett Johansson will reprise their roles as Calvin's Mom and Dad. In mid-March,James Franco and Michael J.Fox were added to the cast as Hugh and Jack,Duplicate 7's sidekicks. In early April,Richard Gere and David Spade signed on to voice Mecha-Calvin and Robo-Hobbes. Elijah Wood returned to voice Dr.Scientist again. Steve Carell and Rob Lowe signed on to the cast on April 23. In May,Ice Cube signed onto the cast as Duplicate 8. Soundtrack The soundtrack for the film contains a wide variety of artists. Henry Jackman returned to compose the score for the film Release The film was released worldwide on June 16, 2017, with Rough Night and Cars 3. It ended up becoming a blockbuster hit with a 98% on Rotten Tomatoes. Sequel Another sequel, titled Calvin and Hobbes 3: Time Quest, is set to be released on June 8, 2018, alongside the Transformers Bumblebee spinoff and Ocean's Eight. Category:NMMacc18's Calvin and Hobbes saga